Big Chill
Big Chill is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. Ben first transformed into Big Chill during the episode Kevin's Big Score, while he was chasing down Kevin after he stole the Rust Bucket. 'Appearance' Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, which covers up his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He has a black body with blue and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso and large green eyes. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Powers and Abilities Big Chill is capable of breathing a freezing vapor that automatically lowers the temperatu re within the vapors range, encasing his targets in a thick layer of ice. As seen in'' Birds of a Feather'' and Single-Handed, Big Chill can generate freezing beams from his hands that he can manipulate at will. In Map of Infinity, it is shown that he can spit ice crystal projectiles. He is also shown in Save the Last Dance to be strong enough to lift a car. Like his counterpart Ghostfreak, Big Chill's body contains a density-altering protoplasm that allows him to render himself intangible and invisible. He can combine his cryrokinetic abilities with his intangibility to freeze objects he passes through. Because he can alter his density, Big Chill can levitate and fly to a certain extent without using his wings (though he is much faster if he uses his wings). Counter-intuitively, Big Chill is not only immune to the effects of extreme cold, but is easily capable of withstanding extreme heat, at one point drinking molten metal directly from a massive smelting cauldron without any ill effects. In Deep, he is shown to be able to breathe underwater. 'Weaknesses' Big Chill has trouble phasing through certain types of energy (e.g. in'' Good Copy, Bad Copy, Big Chill was harmed by Brainstorm's electrical storms), although in [[Save the Last Dance|''Save the Last Dance]], he had no trouble phasing through the factory guards' plasma blasts. His intangibility is also useless against opponents who can also turn intangible as their intangibility cancels out, as shown in Map of Infinity. Big Chill's powers are conciously activated, which means he can't use his powers if he is caught off guard (highlighted in[[Fool's Gold| Fool's Gold]]). The series has been inconsitant with his weakness. Brainstorm's attacks prevented Big Chill from becoming intangible previously, but when used by Kevin in Absolute Power, Brainstorm's attacks sailed harmlessly though Big Chill, suggesting he has to be solid for it to effect him. The only solid objects that have been proven to hurt Big Chill when intangible is, the netting that was deployed from the Rustbucket and Vilgax's glove. Appearances 'Online Games' Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4" Big Chill (Alien Collection) *4" Big Chill (Defender) *10 cm Big Chill (DNA Alien) *4" Big Chill (Cloaked) *4" Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #2 - includes: Clocked Big Chill (transparent), Nanomech (Defender), Humungousar (Clear green), and Big Chill (Defender) *6" Big Chill (DNA Alien Heroes) Namings and Translations Trivia *Like Echo Echo, his voice has had a change after Alien Force season one. *Big Chill is one of the three Omnitrix aliens to appear in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, alongside Humungousaur and Nanomech. *His design is similar to Blue Beetle from the DC Universe. *Big Chill's design resembles the eyewitness description for the Mothman, a crypticd creature spotted several times in Point Pleasant, West Virginia in 1967. He also resembles him in powers since Mothman is sometimes described as a ghost. *Big Chill is one of the eight ultimate aliens to appear in'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *In his Ultimate Big Chill form, Big Chill's intangibility aura changes from blue to red. *Big Chill's hologram alternates between his robed form and unrobed form throughout the series. *In ''Save the Last Dance, it is revealed that all Necrofriggians reproduce every 80 years, making them a genderless species. *He is considered a replacement for Ghostfreak and Arcticguana, due to his powers. *When someone asked if Big Chill is female, Dwayne replied Sort of. *Big Chill is 1 of 4 aliens that have ice powers, the other three being Arcticguana, Ultimate Big Chill and Eye Guy. If you count Heatblast when he was sick, he would be fifth. *He was the first alien to appear in the live action movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is like Duncan's Ground Pound, but with ice. His alternate color (when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple. *In the Cartoon Network game TKO he appears without his wings, but his Ultimate form, Ultimate Big Chill, has the wings. *In Cartoon Network Action Pack! #41 Teen Ben fights 10 year old Ben using Big Chill vs Heatblast. *There are three separate toys of him robed, unrobed, and intangible. *He's the second alien to have ghost-like powers; the first is Ghostfreak and the third is AmpFibian. *In ''Save The Last Dance'', it is said that a Necrofriggian reproduces every 80 years, but Ben was only 15 years old, meaning that the DNA donor must have been 65 at the time his/her DNA was sampled. *To reproduce it need's to feed on metal and hot liquid so with it it can also do the nest. *Big Chill is the only alien beside Eye Guy and XLR8 (that is not anime) to appear in a live action movie. 'See Also' * Big Chill Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Live-action aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Parents Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ice Alien Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Ben's Team Category:Male Aliens Category:Allies Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:One-Time Villains